


The Other Side of the Screen

by Timebreaker



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Kukiko, una chica normal, aparece de manera inexplicable dentro del mundo de DRAMAtical Murder de un día al otro. Ya allí se preocupará por intentar ayudar a los chicos con sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras intenta averiguar como llegó allí y todos lidian con lo que se oculta detrás de las sombras.[Publicado en paralelo con Fanfiction.net]
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba





	1. Log-201/A

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no me pertencen ninguno de los personajes de DMMD ni la trama de la novela visual, anime, o Drama CD. Solo la trama de esta historia y los personajes originales.

El tic-tac del reloj sobre la pizarra del salón, por alguna razón, parecía más claro que la voz del Profesor de Historia Contemporánea, a pesar de que no había nada en específico acerca de la voz de ese profesor que provocara eso. Tal vez simplemente se tratara del cansancio acumulado de la semana. O simplemente se estaba imaginando cosas porque el profesor estaba repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho quince minutos antes… por alguna razón.

Finalmente, quizás notando el cansancio de sus alumnos, el profesor dio por terminada la clase luego de darles los títulos de los textos que deberían leer para la próxima clase. Algunos de los presentes se apresuraron a salir del aula, otros simplemente se tomaron su tiempo para entablar conversación con sus amigos o hablar con el profesor sobre cualquier tema.

Desde el lado izquierdo del salón, sentada aún en el asiento más cercano a la ventana más baja, una de las alumnas se ocupaba de guardar su cuaderno, asegurándose que las fotocopias de los textos de esa clase estuvieran dentro, antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir por la puerta directamente frente al asiento que había estado ocupando - una de las cuatro que había en el lugar, contando las salidas de emergencia-.

Mantuvo su mirada clavada en el suelo frente a ella, evitando hacer contacto visual con otras personas que ocupaban y atravesaban los pasillos. Algunas le daban una mirada de paso a causa de su color de cabello - un negro azulado en sus raíces, con un celeste hielo siguiéndole después de unos milímetros-, otros ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia. Más de una vez, a lo largo de su vida, le habían cuestionado sobre el color; una ocasión especialmente agravante había sido al inicio de la secundaría, cuando había tenido que buscar sus fotos de bebé para demostrarle al Director y a los Profesores que ella había _nacido_ con ese color.

No le había ayudado mucho con respecto a sus compañeros o los rumores que se habían iniciado al respecto.

Ahora que se encontraba cursando la universidad se daba cuenta de que no era como si realmente le importara. _“Cada uno a lo suyo y todos felices”_. Después de todo, a estas alturas de su vida lo único que quería era aprender y regresar a casa al final del día.

Su departamento se encontraba en un barrio a una hora de la Universidad, y constaba de dos pisos con cinco apartamentos en el superior y seis en el inferior. Ninguno de los apartamentos era muy grande, constando únicamente de tres habitaciones, contando el baño. Algo conveniente cuando se vivía sola.

Procurando cerrar bien la puerta detrás de ella, pasó de la entrada a la pequeña cocina, donde se aseguró de dejar el ramen instantáneo y el jugo de naranja que había comprando en la tienda que se encontraba de camino a la estación del metro antes de entrar a su habitación.

Colocó su mochila sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía que ver con sus estudios, reemplazandolos con un par de cuadernos de pocas hojas y tapas blandas que solía usar para anotar ideas que le surgían cuando estaba aburrida en el trabajo, junto a su laptop, el cargador de está, el cargador de sus audífonos, el USB de su celular y un libro que aún no podía terminar. Dejando todo ordenado al finalizar, pasó al sillón que se encontraba en lo que era la sala de estar y se dejó caer.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y reviso su email. Encontrándose únicamente con spam de algunos sitios a los que se había suscripto - todos iniciando con “Hola, Kukiko. Tal-y-tal-persona acaba de publicar tal-y-tal- contenido“ - llenando su cuenta. Algún día se tomaría el tiempo para leer y borrar lo que no necesitaba. _“Algún día… probablemente del próximo año”. _

Repentinamente un fuerte ruido rompió el silencio del momento, haciendo que la ventana cerrada de su balcón retumbara.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando reconoció que se trataba de la “música” que el hijo de uno de los vecinos, un chico de 14 años en su etapa de rebeldía, solía poner para hacerle la vida imposible a los vecinos y, por proxy, a sus padres. Juntando su energía, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta el mueble que se encontraba al frente - el cual normalmente estaría ocupado por el televisor- y encendió su computadora. Mientras esperaba a que apareciera el escritorio, se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó sobre el sofá, para luego buscar por el gabinete del mueble por sus audífonos y un pendrive.

_“Es como la música Dye o Trash Metal. Si fuera Disturbed o Evanescence no me molestaría tanto”. _

Si tenía que lidiar con un niño malcriado por varias horas, lo haría con algo que disfrutaba. Animes. Y hoy se sentía con ganas de revisitar DRAMAtical Murder, aún cuando la serie era una versión algo superficial de la historia y era dolorosamente obvio los puntos en que el presupuesto para la animación había sido recortado.

Aprovechando el hecho de que sus audífonos eran inalámbricos, se pasó la tarde reviviendo viejos amores y viejos rencores hacia los personajes, considerando más de una vez en revisitar los juegos solo para ver contenido algo más explícito aunque aún continuaba debatida si debería continuar gustándole las escenas por cuan tóxicas la mayoría de las relaciones comenzaban. Extrañamente, durante el tercer episodio creyó escuchar a alguien hablando cerca de ella y, aunque se sabía completamente sola, se levantó a revisar el apartamento, asegurándose en el camino de que todo estuviera cerrado antes de regresar al sofá.

_«Uno de los contras de vivir sola: paranoia»_ pensó resignada, recordando todas las veces que había creído oír algo en el lugar solo para que resultará siendo su imaginación.

Únicamente cuando su estómago comenzó a molestarle, por falta de comida, fue que detuvo la reproducción del capítulo y se dispuso a cenar viendo videos en Youtube. Encontrándose con múltiples youtubers hablando sobre donaciones para cierta causa de la que nunca antes había oído -a la cual recordaría donar luego de pagar las cuentas de ese mes en unos días-.

Tras una corta ducha y un cambio en ropa más cómoda, (una suéter corto de color rosa por encima de una camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones negros con sus calcetines de rayas negras y blancas) con la cual sería aceptable atender la puerta aún recién levantada, reanudó la serie.

Apenas eran las 10 de la noche decidió irse a dormir porque debía levantarse temprano en la mañana para ir a trabajar. Como no tenía ánimos de moverse de donde estaba para pasar a su cama, que estaría dura y fría por falta de uso en todo el día, decidió quedarse en la sala. Por lo que procuró buscar una manta en su cuarto, acercar sus zapatillas al sofá para cambiarse a la mañana siguiente y apagar la computadora tras desconectar los audífonos y el Pendrive (el cual guardo distraídamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón al ir a lavar sus dientes).

Con todos sus preparativos listos, se acomodó mejor en el sofá, abrazando una de las almohadas en el mueble, y colocó sus gafas en el suelo directamente al lado de su cabeza. Agradeció a los cielos que la música se hubiera detenido unos minutos antes (aunque los gritos del vecino no habían sido mejor).

_“La vida de una joven adulto… aunque ni siquiera me siento de 22 años”. _

Aún estando tan cansada, se encontró a sí misma dando vueltas contra los almohadones por varios minutos. Decidiendo en contra de la idea de navegar por el sitio de fics que más frecuentaba, tomó sus audífonos del piso - justo al lado de su celular y sus gafas- y encendió la pantalla de su celular. La reproducción dejaría su batería al borde del apago, pero siempre tenía en su mochila un cargador portátil y el cable del aparato, por lo que no le preocupaba.

A su jefe no le molestaba que usará la electricidad del local siempre y cuando no usará el teléfono durante las horas de trabajo.

Con la voz gruesa de cierto cantante francés en sus oídos, se dejó llevar hasta que el sueño le reclamó por esa noche. 

* * *

_ ¿Sueñas?  _

_ …  _

_ ¿Te gustaría despertar? _

_ …  _

_ ¿Los sueños te son suficientes?  _

_ …  _

_ Es hora de despertar, Bella Durmiente.  _

_ ¿Quién eres? _


	2. Log-01/B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: DMurder no me pertenece como ninguno de sus personajes, solo la trama de esta historia.

Frió. Tenía frío… a pesar de que se había asegurado de que todo estuviera cerrado. «_¿Habré dejado abierta la ventana del baño?» _se preguntó aún bastante dormida, después de todo no sería la primera vez le sucedía.

Se giró sobre su izquierda, encontrándose inmediatamente incomoda. En lugar de sentir los almohadones del sofá hundirse debajo de su cuerpo, sintió como sus costillas protestaban al apoyarse contra algo sólido- sólido en el sentido de necesito-un-martillo-para-romperlo - que definitivamente no era sus muebles.

Abriendo sus ojos negros se encontró con una pared gris en lugar de su computadora o la pared blanca de su sala de estar.

Asustada, observó frenéticamente a su alrededor, encontrándose con lo que definitivamente era un _callejón _vacío. Un callejón completamente diferente a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de su hogar o de cualquiera lugar que conociera. Bizarramente, aún tenía con ella su manta y la almohada. Con manos temblorosas, apartó sus cabellos de su cara cuando se detuvo a mitad de la acción pues sus ojos habían captado el brillo de algo en su muñeca izquierda que antes _no había estado allí._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**"_¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!"_**

* * *

El cielo que podía ver entre la separación de los edificios a su alrededor tenía el celeste fuerte que señalaba la mañana avanzada, cosa que no ayudaba a minimizar la sensación de claustrofobia que estas construcciones le causaban mientras caminaba en búsqueda de encontrarse con civilización.

En sus espaldas llevaba su mochila, notablemente más pesada de lo normal por su chaqueta, la manta y la almohada con la que había despertado. Había tenido la suerte, en comparación al resto de la situación, de que su celular, sus gafas, sus audífonos, sus zapatillas y su mochila también hubieran terminado con ella en se lugar. Cualquiera que fuera ese lugar.

Había tardado casi una hora en calmarse lo suficiente como para decidir qué necesitaría moverse de ese callejón y buscar ayuda o simplemente averiguar dónde demonios estaba y que m****a había pasado mientras estaba dormida.

¿Esa cosa en su muñeca? Había intentado averiguar qué era, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo encenderla así que la había dejado así como estaba.

Para esos momentos ya debía de haber estado caminando por dos horas o más. Una parte de ella se preguntaba si su Jefe o alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo se darían cuenta de que algo había sucedido. Probablemente no hasta pasados varios días.

Enfrentada con un callejón sin salida, se vio obligada a doblar en una esquina después de haber caminado en línea recta todo ese tiempo. Y, honestamente, no había esperado encontrarse con una serie de graffitis demasiados conocidos para su gusto.

\- **N**o puede ser… No. puede. SER. - exclamó mientras continuaba procesando el hecho de que el tag de _Dry Juice _le observaba burlonamente a lo largo de la pared. La parte más lógica de su mente quería asumir que solo se trataba de algo hecho por algún fan de DMurder, pero con lo que había pasado hasta ese momento toda lógica había saltado por la ventana.

Desde el último piso. De un rascacielos. Mientras sufría un colapso nervioso.

"_Si esta es la idea de Dios de una broma, yo no me estoy riendo" _pensó, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza comenzaba justo entre sus ojos. "_Estoy en un maldito Isekai?!"_

Decidiendo dejar el pánico y la histeria para cuando estuviera en un lugar seguro, optó por seguir los tags alineados en la pared hasta encontrarse con las primeras señales de ruido. Aceleró su paso hasta encontrarse con lo que debería ser una calle principal.

Ni siquiera podía decidir cómo sentirse al confirmar que se encontraba en MIDORIJIMA. Aunque estaba bastante segura que sería algo similar a resignación.

Probablemente lloraría una vez tuviera un minuto de calma.

"_Al menos ahora sé que lo que tengo en mi muñeca es un Coil" _levantó dicho aparato, y volvió a obsérvalo por todos lados. "_Ojala hubiera despertado con un maldito manual a mi lado, porque el juego y el anime no explican absolutamente nada. Ciencia-vagamente-futurista-es-vaga es un cliché que se abusa en estos tiempos"._

**\- ¡K**YAAA! ¡Koujaku-sama! **-** un grito a su derecha, lo suficientemente agudo como para espantar a los perros y dejarla sorda por varios segundos, atrajo su atención a una pequeña multitud. - ¡Por favor! ¡Corte mi cabello!

No necesitaba gastar sus neuronas para reconocer a la persona entre el grupo de mujeres desesperadas como el jefe de Benishigure, sonriendo con encanto a sus fans. E, incluso a está distancia, debía admitir que _era _una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Tal vez podría sacarle un par de fotos… pero no parecía que nadie en Midorijima usará un celular y no quería atraer la atención. Simplemente planeaba observar por un par de minutos y grabarse la idea de que podía - si no fuera tan tímida y adversa a las multitudes- tocarlo si quisiera, cuando el Coil en su muñeca se activó de la nada.

La pantalla holográfica , de muy buena resolución, mostraba una hoja con toda su información personal. Absolutamente toda. Incluso una lista de sus cuentas de google personales y profesionales.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el display del aparato, que parecía tener la opción de proyectar un teclado holográfico, en la pantalla se abrió una ventana en la que se reproducía un video grabado con la calidad de un VHS. Duraba cinco segundos y solo mostraba una especie de panel, una pantalla y una silueta antes de terminar. No tenia sonido alguno.

"_Genial… drama. Justo lo que necesitaba"_

Terminado el video la ventana se cerró. Lo bueno era que ahora su Coil estaba activado y ahora podía revisarlo. Lo malo era que tenia demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas y eso le estaba poniendo de mal.

"_Prioridades: 1) averiguar cómo usar el Coil, 2) averiguar cómo se usa el dinero en este lugar - únicamente electrónico o también en papel- , 3) encontrar donde pasar la noche, 4) conseguir comida y agua, 5) conseguir ropa y mantener su higiene personal" _dejó escapar un suspiró mientras juntaba la voluntad necesaria para comenzar a moverse por las calles repletas de gente. Nuevamente, no ayudaba el hecho de que gran parte de la arquitectura del Viejo Distrito estuviera diseñada en la altura en lugar de a lo ancho.

Incluso en las imágenes en dos dimensiones uno podía sentir la claustrofobia del centro de la ciudad. Y nunca le había gustado los lugares así.

Se giró, dispuesta a avanzar, quizás en las afueras de la ciudad podría encontrar algún edificio desocupado donde pasar la noche sin meterse en problemas con algún RIB, cuando repentinamente chocó contra algo o más bien alguien, casi cayéndose debido al impacto, cosa que finalmente no sucedió gracias a que ese alguien pudo detenerla a tiempo.

Es una lástima que sus gafas no corrieran la misma suerte.

**\- L**-lo lamento, no vi…**-** comenzó a disculparse sin siquiera ver contra quien se había dado. La nariz le dolía y estaba segura de que se pondría roja enseguida. Solamente esperaba que no fuera a durar.

**\- N**o, fue mi culpa, yo lo lamento señorita **-** momento… esa voz era de…**\- C**reo que esto le pertenece.

Casi como un reflejo observó hacia el frente, olvidándose por completo del dolor en su nariz, solo para encontrarse con _Koujaku_ parado frente suyo, mirándole con una sonrisa mientras con su mano derecha le extendía sus gafas, la cuales - gracias a un milagro- no se habían roto. En esta situación cualquier otra chica ya habría entrado en modo fangirl: gritando, saltando, intentando despertarse, paralizándose o incluso desmayándose…ella ya estaba demasiado abrumada por la situación como para siquiera reaccionar con algo más que un ligero sonrojo.

Era algo irreal tener frente a uno a alguien que por lo general se veía a través de una pantalla en dos dimensiones. Inmediatamente los ónix se toparon con los rubíes, ella se apresuró a apartar la mirada debido a que no soportaba ver a las personas a los ojos. No era una decisión consciente sino, más bien, algo instintivo que había comenzado a hacer desde la primaria.

-**M**uchas gracias - aceptó las gafas de vuelta, revisando que los lentes no se hubieran roto o rayado, manteniendo sus ojos lejos del rostro de Koujaku.

-**N**o hay porque. De nuevo permítame disculparme por no haber visto a una señorita tan hermosa como usted **-** comentó el pelinegro con una facilidad que cualquiera envidiaría.

Si bien recibir un cumplido por parte de uno de los personajes que le gustaba siempre había sido una de sus fantasías desde pequeña, no podía evitar el mal sabor de boca que le dejaban las memorias que esas palabras evocaban. Ningún cumplido a su apariencia se sentía bien.

-¿**H**ermosa?... Gracias... **-** Kukiko esperaba que su sonrisa no fuera tan incómoda como se sentía.

A las espaldas de Koujaku podía ver las miradas filosas y los rostros disgustados de sus fans. Inclusive podía escuchar fragmentos de los que, supuestamente, eran susurros degradantes. «_Mujeres ponzoñosas»_

**\- C**reo que sus amigas le esperan. Así que será mejor que- **\- **intentó excusarse de la conversación (si a ese corto intercambio podría llamarse conversación) haciendo el amague de volverse para tomar el camino de su izquierda cuando sintió algo que le envió escalofríos por su espalda. Al devolver su mirada hacia el pelinegro se dio con que este había aferrado un mecho de su cabello en curiosidad.

Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero la expresión que ella debía de tener en esos momentos le detuvo de seco. Sorpresa y arrepentimiento pasaron por el rostro de Koujaku antes de que soltara el cabello.

**\- L**o siento. No era mi intención incomodarte **\- **aunque se veía genuinamente arrepentido, Kukiko no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás mientras levantaba su mano derecha hacia su cabello, colocándola inconscientemente como una barrera.

**\- E**stá bien **\- **aseguró, renunciando a cualquier intento de sonrisa. No era la primera vez que alguien, especialmente alguien dedicado a cuidar del cabello, le tocaba desde la nada. Por lo general era para darles cumplidos por el cuidado de su cabello. _Por lo general._

**\- K**oujakuuu! **\- **una de las fans del más alto perdió la paciencia y decidió hacerse oír. Aprovechando la distracción del de rojo, ella se giró y comenzó a alejarse tan rápido como pudo sin comenzar a correr, dejándose consumir por la multitud.

Ni siquiera se giró para asegurarse de que no le siguiera. Simplemente quería irse de allí.

Se detuvo una hora después, en las escaleras de metal de un edificio cualquiera en una de las calles más tranquilas. Probablemente a una buena distancia del distrito comercial. Y se tomó la siguentes tres horas para revisar todo lo que su Coil tenía.

Al final descubrió que: 1) el Coil parecía funcionar como una especie de documento de identidad digital, 2) tenía un mapa de Midorijima en que podía ver su posición exacta, aunque no tenía ninguna manera de identificar los territorios de cada Ribsteez lo cual haría que encontrar un lugar seguro fuera más difícil, 3) tenía las misma funciones que su teléfono celular, incluyendo el acceso a internet, 4) el espacio de almacenamiento interno parecía tener la posibilidad de ser ampliado por la conección de un All-mate.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar noticias relacionadas con Midorijima para obtener una ubicación temporal precisa (antes, durante o después de juego/anime). Por supuesto que se sorprendió al ver que el año era 2056 y que la desaparición de Toue había sucedido cerca de un año y medio antes, pero que su compañía (Toue Inc.) continuaba haciendo negocios fuera de Midorijima y aún eran los dueños de Platinum Jail. Aunque había rumores de una negociación con el gobierno japonés por la posesión de la isla.

"_Un año y medio después del juego… con Toue desparecido, puede ser la ruta de Ren o de Mink. Solo espero que fuera el Final Bueno de cualquiera de las dos rutas"._

Revisó por internet algún anuncio de trabajo en el que no hicieran muchas preguntas, sin embargo, todos los que encontraban requerían experiencia previa o un All-mate. Cosas que ella no tenía.

"_Todos esos Isekai son una mentira… Ya lo sabía, pero estoy algo decepcionada igualmente"._

Levantó su mirada, encontrándose con el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse. Apretó sus labios cuando sintió cómo su estómago se quejaba por la falta de comida, pero ya había decidido dejar el paquete de galletas que se había olvidado dentro de la mochila el día anterior para la mañana siguiente. Por ahora tendría que conformarse con el agua de la botella, que también había olvidado, pues podía volver a llenarla en cualquier grifo de un baño público.

Por ahora, solo tenía que buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. Abrió nuevamente el mapa y tomó nota de que se encontraba más cerca de lado Norte; eso le ahorraría tiempo en lo que se refería a buscar edificios abandonados, aunque sería mejor no adentrarse mucho.

"_Después de todo, era el área con mayor presencia criminal de acuerdo a la wiki" _Tampoco era como si tuviera mucha opción. Sólo podía albergar la esperanza de no encontrarse en medio de una pelea entre Ribs. Eso realmente marcaría el Grand Finale de un día catastrófico.

* * *

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios cuando se dejó caer contra la esquina de la habitación. Sus piernas le dolían, su estómago se quejaba y podía sentir como sus pies palpitaban.

Con cuidado acomodo la pequeña bola blanca que era el All-mate sobre su regazo. Era un conejo de Angora. Lo había encontrado durante su expedición por refugio: su pelaje blanco estaba enmarañado y sucio por haber estado junto a la chatarra, pero al tacto no se sentía que hubiera algún defecto físico. Puede que no supiera que le sucedía o como arreglarlo en esos momentos, sin embargo, algún día encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

El edificio en que había entrado era pequeño, apretujado entre dos edificios más grandes. La puerta principal estaba cerrada con tablones, más una de las ventanas al costado izquierdo estaba trabada a mitad de camino y le faltaba el vidrio. Se había preocupado de recorrer todo el lugar con cuidado buscando tags que muestren el lugar como propiedad de un Ribsteez, cosa que gracias a dios no encontró.

La habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso, con fácil acceso a la escalera de emergencia. Desde su lugar podía ver con facilidad las tres puertas de la habitación, y solo tenia unos pasos hasta la ventana donde estaban las escaleras.

Daba gracias a cualquiera que fuera la fuerza que le trajo a ese mundo por el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho con su almohada y una manta. Acomodándose tanto como pudo, dejó que su vista se clavara en la puerta que daba directamente al pasillo hasta que el cansancio pudo más que su voluntad y cayó dormida.

* * *

Yura yura yurameku nami no ma ni

kira kira kagayaku

Las estrellas esa noche, desde las afueras de la ciudad, se veían tan bellas como cada noche. Quizás aún más luego de que la tormenta de unos días atrás se disipara.

Era como si la lluvia hubiera limpiando el cielo.

koe wa tatta yune kanata he to

yume miru kurage wa

uta utau yo

Sentía como si las estrellas estuvieran a punto de llover sobre él, por lo que había decidido dejar su paraguas cerrado a su lado. Quizás tuviera suerte esta noche.

yasashii umibe de nemu ru

yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu

kira kira kagayaki

koe wa tada yure anata e to

En el silencio consideró la idea de visitar la casa de su Maestro en la mañana. Hacía ya un par de días que no le veía y quería saber que tal iba la recuperación de Ren-san.

Cerrando sus ojos por unos instantes escuchó el susurro de una voz desconocidamente familiar. Abriendo sus ojos se aseguró de que se encontraba solo. Curioso, se levantó de donde estaba - asegurándose de tomar su paraguas y máscara de gas - y comenzó a cruzar por encima de los tejados de los edificios vacíos.

Se detuvo sobre el tejado de un viejo departamento abandonado, a unos pocos minutos del centro del Viejo Distrito. Estaba bastante seguro de que la voz había provenido de esa área, pero no parecía haber nadie allí. Consideró introducirse en el edificio, pero algo le detuvo.

La voz de su Maestro llegó claramente a sus oídos. Se escuchaba estresado.

Abandonando la búsqueda previa, saltó del edificio en dirección hacia el lado Oeste.

Sin saberlo, su repentino movimiento despertó momentáneamente a la única ocupante del edificio quien, al ver nada extraño luego de varios minutos, regresó a dormir.

* * *

_"Puedes oírme ¿verdad?"_

"…"

_"Sé que me escuchas"._

_ "¿quien…?" _

_"Ellos no lo saben"._

_ "¿saben?" _

_Está bien. Por ahora, continúa durmiendo._


End file.
